


His Divulgence

by aMoxgirl, sociallyshield (aMoxgirl)



Series: Correspondent Exchange [10]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Correspondent Exchange, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/sociallyshield
Summary: Mox's feeling about what happens in Her Divulgence.Its undescribable how Montana makes him feel. The shame of driving her away haunts him. So when they come face to face again and he learns some of her secrets he is pushed to his limits.Too bad she push's back, tempts him to dive deeper into the emotions he long since thought dead.Plus the 'Profeta' in him has decided that he wants the sweet little innocent Montana as well.In the end, he has never turned away from what he desires- and he desires Montana with every fiber of his being! His magic- couldn't agree more!





	His Divulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Mox and his language is always rated!

**His Divulgence**

_Noun: the action of revealing private or sensitive information_

Its late June in the City and its beyond hot, mid morning and it wouldn’t surprise him in the least if the temperature is already in the upper nineties. The make-shift air conditioner’s the CB’s made up two years back only lower the temps down to low eighties, at best! Giving that he and Orange is currently indoors he simply removes his field jacket and tee. Sweat has already soaked the tee so he throws it over a sun filled window to dry it out. Orange gives him a questioning look but doesn’t comment, since his drunken conversation with Roman a week or so ago his mood has became placid. He doesn’t mind- he _almost_ feels like Roman’s brother, Dean Moxley again- _almost_ being key word.

Now back at his desk he moans in comfort as some cool air hits his heated flesh. Even at a few degrees cooler it feels like heaven to him. “You ok Lt?” Eyes flutter shut and he absently wipes the sweat off his forehead and whispers, “snow… when I get the fuck out of this desert I want to move to somewhere that has snow!” There is a pause before a shuffle and Orange mutters, “Montana has snow!” Letting his head roll to the side so he can give Orange a raised eyebrow he is surprised to see his Staff Sergeant eyes clouded and distant. “heat wave Cass?” At his question the other man shakes himself loose, gives him a bashful glance, and looks down at his report again. “Naw, just been a minute since I got my dick wet- and your sexy red head….” At that Jon throws his friend an evil look.

The grin he gets makes him shake his head. Reaching out to wipe some sweat off his right shoulder and arm he glances back down to his own report. “your ink needs touched up Profeta!” the voice is quiet and soft, but Jon has no doubt of the meaning behind the words. “Not a concern!” is his quick comeback but Orange isn’t done, “as long as we are in this hellhole and you can pull some fucking weight with it, it needs to stay visible and fresh!” Grinding his teeth together he knows the truth in those words but still to be called out on them pisses him off, “and you seem forget your fucking place nino!’

The moment its out Jon regrets it, regrets it on so many different levels but mainly because he has let the side that is the Profeta bubble out onto Orange. “Orange…” he is immediately cut off, “don’t you fucking apologize… Like it or not- the Profeta is a part of you Lt! You can’t shut him up or out after depending on him for two fucking years! Not when others are still depending on him to survive!” Hearing those words Jon struggles a minute and nods in understanding, “I am a cruel sonofabitch Orange- I been trying to cage him since we got topside, thought his work was done. That I could kill him off.” Here Orange takes a smoke and puts it to his mouth and mutters, “really do deserve to get my dick wet for this shit!”

Its Orange’s way of acknowledging what just happened, what was just said and Jon smirks, “then off you go Staff Sergeant- go find a hooch mama or something to get soaked in!” Orange gives him a look then waves at his reports silently, laughing Jon simply humps his shoulders and watches as his friend gives it some more thought.

In the end, Orange piles up his papers on his desk and steps out into the blistering heat of the desert without a backwards glance. To get even more hotter or wet Jon can’t say for sure!

* * *

 

 

It’s an hour or so later when he grants Roman entry of his hot box of an office. His brother is sweating just as bad as he was, his field jacket shows signs of being soaked tells Jon that he has been out in the field most of the day. Grunting in sympathy he waved to the empty chair across from him, watching with heat hooded eyes he watched Roman strip off his field jacket and sit down in the old wooden chair with a thunk.

“Snow… I want some fucking snow Uce!” laughing out right Jon reached down to grab a clean but old raggy tee and tossed it at his brother. Roman hummed in thanks and peeled off his tee and wiped the sweat away. The easiness that was back between them settled his nerves like nothing else.

They easily fell into conversation about the mechanics of the City and the problems that the guerilla group was causing. “at least we know who the major players is- and who is out of the picture all together!” was Roman take on it. “The thing is with Sister Abigail gone- Wyatt’s magic is more than likely in a state of flux! No matter how many Kalku’s spread their legs for him they won’t balance him out!” Roman cocks his head in question. “in becoming Wyatt’s conduit there was a blessing that needed to be performed. A commitment- and exchange of magic from both parties! Once done and the magic is tied- it links their magic! If he is being serviced by someone other than his linked- his _bonded_ then he is cutting his magic in half actually!” Roman is nodding in semi understanding, “like trying to fill a glass that got a hole in it?” Jon only hums in answer.

But Roman is asking, “So in the cemetery, it was just sex for the sake of information trade?” Blinking hazy he wipes a little more sweat from his face and adds, “oh she tried to add her magic- but a Profeta, if powerful enough or has protection can reject it!” Blue-grey eyes focus on him and demands, “you were defenseless then?” Jon lets his lips curl up in something more sickening gesture than a smirk, “I am _never_ defenseless Ro- remember I **took** the power from the Profeta that raised his magic against me. I striped him down and made him choke on his own blood, all without the aid of a Kalku nor a blessing and or protection.”

Roman blinks at him, looks into him and then simply offers, “there is justice in the world after all!”

The knock on his door followed his brother praise!

* * *

 

The Corporal that told them that there was an incoming bulletin from Seth told Jon that it more or else concerning Montana. His heart sped up and he closed his eyes to steady himself, there was no longer anyway he can internally deny his attraction or desire for her.

Nor can he cast off the shame for hurting her the way he did. The image of her sad cognac eyes filled his dreams almost nightly. On the odd chance they didn’t his imagination let him dream of how sweet it would be to hold her, kiss her, to make love to her.

In those mornings he would wake up impossibly hard and sweating like a pig- his magic reaching out of the woman his body was craving. He tried to tell himself that he was putting to much stock into this, that she was a young beautiful girl and that she wouldn’t want a man his age or with his mental issues.

  _Judas_ he even reminded himself that he had done this with thoughts of Renee when he was trapped in the Tunnels below.

But the place- the dark empty place where his magic seemed to live told him differently. The “Profeta” within had never responded to Renee, once he had gotten state-side his magic had gently reached out to her- searching, questioning. Renee hadn’t reacted at all- positively or negativity! That had subconsciously pissed him off. In the end Capt. Baker had explained it to him the best one could.

_Magic in our world is a new thing Mox- those who don’t accept it have never seen it at work or has never been touched by it! You have had your magic ripped open and picked a part! Had it teased and dissected to see how far it would push you or hurt you. Had it touched by a man that wanted to twist it against you and let your own magic and your own body destroy you. Yet you survived him, survived his torture but you were left with that open sore that is your magic. You are looking for someone to acknowledge it somehow… I think you were wanting Renee to see it for what it is and accept it with open arms, to accept that its what kept you alive for two years._

Now almost two years later Jon knew what he had been expecting out of Renee. He had wanted her to love his magic, the cruelty of it and accept it as a part of him, to love it as a part of him. Maybe more importantly accept it and maybe help him ‘heal’ his magic.

_Love conquers all._

Snorting as he slipped his tee back on and loosely put his field jacket on he wondered if love healed as easy as it conquered? Cause healing was harder than conquering in his estimation.

* * *

 

Entering the communication hooch Jon was surprised to see how well Seth was looking. He, of course, has seen his fair share of soldiers sick with the Deserts Kiss and roughly six months into treatment Seth should have been looking like death warmed over.

But there he sat, in a pair of shorts with a smiling- laughing sexy Montana at his side. Her laughter was magic in its own right he decided. The sound made blood rush to his head in pure bliss, her eyes were alight in happiness. He listens to the playful banter, even joins in a little until she shyly brings her eyes up to met his and he felt his heart thump harder.

His skin seems to ignite with heat again cause he knows that in end of all this, he is damned- for given the chance to take her he would gladly take it. Her innocence be damned as well.  

Then Roman is saying something about eggs and Jon can’t help the nagging feeling that Roman is hiding something from him. But his brother is playing it off in an instant, a glancing look at Seth tells him that the younger man also picked up on it.

Then Roman is commenting on Seth drinking tea of all things and something stabs at the back of his mind, pushing it away he tries to concentrate on Seth and Montana. Seth is angry and demanding, “Why isn’t the Army using the Bellis Perennis potion to combat the Deserts Kiss?” Its then the mind stabbing feeling settles and the rage shimmers up- just below the surface. “The fuck you going on about?”

The rage blows to the forefront when its Montana that answers, “Bellis Perennis can be grounded into a powder thus made into a tea to prevent the fiebre seca- it’s a common enough potion that an apprentice can do it in large batches if need be!” Her words smack him in the face as if she had actually slapped him.

_She shouldn’t know such things._

It was in the quiet part of his soul that the ‘Profeta’ lived and on a level that scared him- cause he didn’t want to look at _her_ through his eyes, didn’t want _him_ gazing at her in any way, shape, or form.

But Roman is asking, “how you know this Babygirl?” Jon can numbly hear the question- and understand that Roman knows that she shouldn’t know of these things. But Seth is grinning and biting out proudly, “you think I am doing this well cause of the hospital? Naw, our girl here is an ace at potion making!”

The rage is lit, and Jon can’t stop the ‘Profeta’ part of him from noticing and admiring Montana in a new light. _She has magic of her own._ In the next instant he wonders what her magic tastes like. If it would fill his hunger for her as needful as he wants to have her body.

Tightly he controls his thoughts and asks, “any other secrets talents you been keeping babe?” The answer he knows will release something deep down inside of him he thought he had caged. “As a matter of fact,” both of his brothers have picked up on his shift and Seth tried to protect her from him and that bubbles up more rage. When Seth tried to sling an arm around her shoulders he snaps, “touch her again Sethie and you won’t like the consequences!”

 In the blink of an eye he can tell her own rage has fired up, the heat within her cognac eyes burn into him and he wants to moan in pleasure at the passion it shows, “don’t you take that tone with us Mox! Rage all you want at me, but don’t you dare…” here he cut her off cause he feels his body wanting to harden at her spirit, “Scared babe?” he meant to try and mock her- anything to cool the heat from her rage so she won’t notice the effects she has on him. “I am  **NOT**  scared of you; never have been nor will I ever be! You  **can’t**  scare me….”

There is a look that crosses her eyes that makes him jerk back, he knows that look! He had seen it in Renee in their short-lived marriage- understood that Montana was tried to control the output of it but there was so much of it. And it was all for him- the ‘Profeta’ in him marveled at the show of emotion, wanted to taste it for simplicity of never having the pleasure of the flavor of this particular emotion.

It takes a moment to control himself and Roman takes this moment to assure her that no one is mad, and he hums softly at that. His rage is blistering but there are other emotions that are taking over- and he knows this the beginning of the end for him.

The Profeta in him agrees and as a whole he admits; _she is my beginning!_

Blinking he tries to push back Profeta side of him, but he at this moment in time, is too powerful- in the end he doesn’t take into account that all sides of him want to see her- experience everything that is her. “your so fucking fearless baby it’s going to get you into trouble someday!” It’s a silent promise to her, that when that day comes he will be there- to either catch her or punish her, either way delights him.

_Another commitment made._

It’s a soft voice deep in his soul and for a second horror fills him; he has given her so power over him that should she ever find out she would spell out his doom.

Its Roman and Seth that break the silence; he hears the joy and hope in their call of his name. Knows what they think, if only for a minute, that they have their old brother back. And in the back of his mind, Dean Moxley huffs in annoyance that they would think he had ever truly disappeared! So, he lets them know just what he thinks of their spitting surprise.

There is a pause then Montana is almost whispering, “I can, given time and the proper tools cast a decent spell!” The tone her voice is seeking praise, but her eyes are guarded, and that combination almost kills him. Rage ripples just under his skin as he asks, “you any good?” She is refusing to meet his gaze and it annoys him, Seth is answering almost proudly in the next instant, “Nyla claims she is a great Correllian and Secular crafter!” He fingers an emerald amulet that is hanging around his neck then shrugs and adds, “didn’t really believe in the shit until she blessed this damn thing and put it on me!”

The information Seth has given tells him a lot. A Correllian witches are hereditary witches, and was a psychic, spiritual healer, and herbalist. _She is goodness and innocence!_ Added that she is also a Secular is no surprise, A Secular uses spell casting with herbs, oils, candles, and crystals. Typically, they don’t worship a God(s)

It comforts him in a small way, not that the thought of her using black magic changes anything about her for him. But it smooths him like nothing else.

Before he can stop himself he is asking, “raw or cut emerald?” He is happy to see a smile grow on her beautiful face as she replies back, “raw… I placed a kiss on it to seal it!” he can tell she hadn’t meant to tell him that, it pleased him that he had that small effect on her. Softly he added, “no blood or any other type of fluid babe, understand!” The words are not lost on him, not lost in the fact he has no right to tell her such things.

Yet Seth is laughing and snapping his fingers, “I should have took the  _OTHER_  method of blessing Nyla was keen on teaching you!” At those words the trueness of his rage is back, a mere thought and he knows Seth has no id… then suddenly Montana is wide eyed and sputtering out, “no no Mox …. She didn’t…. well I mean she did, but she thought….. she thought I was his….” This tells him that both Seth _and_ Montana completely understand not only his words, but the meaning of the other method Seth spoke of in detail. He waits as she gives Seth a glancing look then meekly jumbles out, “she thought I was his conduit, okay!”

The words are out of his mouth before he can stop them, the harshness to both his brother and Montana, “over my dead body!” He stills as she nods and Seth and Roman giggle like children, he feels dread fill him- the undertone of his words can’t be misunderstood, “I am sorry babe I had no right…” her rage is back and it calls to his but he is still to shocked- her snappy response furthers his dread, “of course you do! I consent to you-not Seth!”

He cant stop the hiss that escapes and the power that shines up to his eyes, the hope that is blooming in his soul is so overwhelming that it threatens to drown him completely, but he has to warn her- protect her somehow from the beast that is himself, “Liana chose you words more carefully, words…” she is almost snarling at him now, “are power! And I have given you that power Mox!”

Wanting to moan in pleasure he instead lets the horror fill him and he takes a step backwards, the right of power she has just given him humbles him- pledging he tells her, “please don’t say such things babe- you have no idea who or what I am, what I can do with that power!” There is a strong hum between them, and it takes everything in him not to reach out with his magic. To give a sample of himself to her.. to see if she would still say such things.

Its a tongue clicking, a silent message between the three of them to get one another attention, that breaks the urge and the hum, “actually she does! I am assuming you’re the one everyone is calling….” Here Seth looks to Montana for help- and something deep and cruel works its way up in his heart.

_Ambrose_

It’s the only thing he hears her say, and its like a calling- he doubts that there is another word in the world that she could say that is so filthy to him, so filthy and so damn arousing. His body stills, wanting, watching, and needing to see if she is disgusted by his other name. But there is nothing from her, no disgust, shock, horror, and or contemptment. His whole-body shutters in absolute pleasure.

There is eye contact that reassures him of this fact, beautiful eyes telling him that it doesn’t matter that he is empty and hard- she will take whatever it is inside of him and make her own. It fills him in such a delicious way that almost makes him lose control of his magic and his body. But suddenly and all to soon Seth is talking again, “We went hunting when Montana noticed how different her dads dog tags where- they held no US or RA id numbers or anything, came back empty handed. But it got someone attention- a ghost poked up from out of nowhere!”

She doesn’t break eye contact with him, and he lets her maintain it- for she is his equal, has earned the right to look him in the eye. Her voice is break taking and strong, “he threatened to shoot me in the head- was a little scared of  _my_  “ **Profeta** ” and said he was trying really hard not to cause trouble with you!”

The magic in him bubbled up- the emotion she causes in him boils that someone dared to raise up against her. “Threatened you, did he?” His bones hummed, “Seth did you id him yet?” his baby brother snorted in disgust, “No! Like I said he and his CO are ghosts, but he seemed to know a lot about you, Montana’s mom and dad, and the Staff Sergeant was scared pissless of you and Montana!”

This pleased him on many different levels, if the nameless soldier was scared of him that meant he **knew** of him. Knew **who** and _what_ he was capable of, yes that knowledge pleased him greatly and he murmured his pleasure.  

Liana voice was gentle and caressing, “Mox he didn’t hurt me!” She was coaxing him, smoothing the raw edge of the inner rage, lowing his voice he reminded her, “you gave me rights Liana! You don’t get to talk back on how I use that power now! Not when…. Not when it comes to protecting you.” The words almost choked him.

The power she had entrusted in him is almost soul shattering- there is only one other power she could have committed to him (and **that** consent without a doubt _would_ shatter him) that would move him in such a way. The ripple of pleasure of knowing she trusted him to give him this makes his world tilt, but he manages to ghost out, “And I will use that power over you to the fullest babe!” It’s a deep promise back to her- that reflects in her eyes, he knows she understands that he has allowed a one-way connection to become a two way between them. “you give me a great gift Mox!”

There is pleasure in her voice but not the kind he wants at the moment. Yet he smiles- it’s the first true smile in years and his magic taps against his heart a little in a silent ‘thank you.’

The moment is broken by a slight cough from Seth as he finish’s their tale, “sorry to bust the party up but the true reason for the call is cause of the dog tags that Montana thought was her dads!” Pushing his magic back he concentrates on the story of the dog tags in correlation to Montana’s mom, at the look of desperation that enters her eyes has she tells how her whole life had came crashing down with the discovery of all the lies.

Then she talking about her birth place, Jardin del Eden- he doesn’t know it, nor does she since its buried deep into her childhood. The longing in her voice when she talks about it though cant be denied.

Then she mentions her dreams and his magic sharpens, he focuses hard on her, but she is waving him off in a silent dismissal manner that has him bubbling in discontentment.

Seth however isn’t pausing, isn’t letting him stew in the feeling. “Never guess who her CO was?” the smirk he is sporting tells Jon that the answer should be relevant to current events, and there is only one major player uncounted for, “MAJ. James L. Corbin” Seth makes a big fanfare out of his correct answer and Roman plays right along with him.

He almost expects Montana to join in with his brothers but she pensive as she asks, “did you say James L?” He is cocking his head to the side and pondering, “does it signify baby?” The easiness with her relaxes him for the moment. She explains how innocently romantic she had thought of her mom and her best friend falling for similar traits in different men.

Roman however, as sharp as ever is talking it out- questioning everything, “could your mom and dad been friends with Corbin’s…” the implication of what he just suggested is heavy. The meaning is clear if this is so then Montana at some point in her childhood had lived within the Forgotten City.

Suddenly she is annoyed and snapping at him- demanding to included in everything and he realizes that perhaps he has been protecting her all the wrong way up to now. Trying to shield her away from the danger so it wouldn’t find her instead of empowering her to know the danger and know how to face it. In the end its like she is a cat that’s batting at him, and it stings a bit- mumbling tightly, “don’t add salt to my wound babe!” There is a tick then she lowers head to him in order to appease him, so he rewards her kindly, “Corbin is native born to the City, so that means at some point you with your parents were….”

She finish’s for him and he is slighted at her innocent wonder of knowing she had been in the place that burns his soul each and every day. His eyes swing to Seth in silent demand but its Montana that answers him, “Nyla said the Forgotten City is the only place left where one can still succumb to the fiebre seca! Mox…. Are….” In the end he supposes it makes sense but the sudden glaze that fills her sweet beautiful eyes fill him with dread once more.

The way she describes the fountain- the smile that graces her lips as she remembers playing in the water does something to him. It opens something deep in him that he didn’t know existed until her. Then the glazed eyes deepen, and he knows that the magic of the memory is threating to take her away from him, ““Liana, baby come back to me! Open your beautiful eyes and let me see them!” 

It takes her a solid minute to cast away the magic of the memory, the physical need to touch her almost brings him to his knees and buckles his spirit. He ignores Seth and Romans talk; they are irrelevant to him at this point. Montana is blinking her eyes at him and he cant stop his magic from reaching out- it’s a ghost touch and he isn’t even sure it will work given the distances, but he can tell the moment it connects. His skin heats and his bones rattle from the bone deep pleasure.

His whole-body jolts with the simple knowledge that its inevitability that they will become one.

Their physical attraction is evenly matched with the attraction of their magic.

His magic burns hotter with this knowledge, burns to take her- to make her his on every level, “Mox stop… I am alright now!” Her words are caressing, and he realizes that she is so innocent and untrained that his magic; that his magic has been overwhelming her- but in the heat of the moment she is pushing back letting him sample her own magic, “baby…” he is choking… the sensation almost…. “fuck woman…. You feel!” No words can describe her.

She is blushing but she isn’t backing down- no instead she seems to grow in comfort as her magic brushes through his hair and then letting her fingers free roam. Her magic is surging, and his sexual need is mounting- he knows it’s a matter of time before he explodes. Moaning he is at the cusp of falling and he struggles out, “Judas baby… your incredible!” Her magic roams again across his neck and he is pushed over the edge, panting softly he gently (and quickly before he can change his mind) push’s her magic back.

His body is reeling in contentment and bliss- never before…. Glancing away bashfully he cant bring himself to look at her- but the remnants of her magic tells him she is proud of not only herself but of him.

He can tell through the fog of the after-pleasure that Roman has possibly felt the ghosting effect of Montana’s magic and if not he has felt Jon’s response to it. But doesn’t comment on it instead Roman is unconsciously mistaking what Montana is and the threat slips out and it shocks him that he means every word of it, “Ro, if you weren’t my brother your be picking your tongue up off the floor right now!” The vicious heat in voice has Montana defending his older brother.

In the end the only thing that is accomplish is that he gets Seth barking, Roman looking guilty as fuck and Montana is trying to comfort everyone. Montana is smoothing the roughness in Seth, but her words are direct at Roman after he apologizes for his words.

After she smooths him, Roman is turning on him and stating, “like I said, I still have a lot to learn! But Dean- Seth and I are going to need crash courses to help you and protect Montana! And  **WE**  are helping you…. Your not alone this time! You have your brothers back- and you have a very powerful woman at your side!”

He dwells on Romans words before realizing their truth. That this time he does have not just friends to relay on- but also a woman, an extremely powerful woman. His magic blossoms a little at that information.

 In instant later Montana is pushing her magic at to him, reassuring that she is there- that she is **his**!

He isn’t sure if she is meaning to be so open but in the process of touching him this time he can detect the echo of her heart, the beat of it synchronizes with his soul. The innocence of it blinds him for a moment then he is feeling the under currents of what he is sure she isn’t meaning to send.

Time stops… there is nothing in this world for him but her!

Her heart learns quickly how to beat next to his and he tries to tell her, “baby don’t waste…” and a second later her magic is filling him. She in that moment is letting him taste her- drink her up and the delectable flavor that is her fills him to the core.

The contact is beyond any sexual physical act he has ever experience…  but the pleasure is not that of a sexual nature contact all together. It’s a playfulness and innocence that he has never felt or seen. It surrounds him like a cocoon and covers him in her love that there is no mistake in what she is offering.

His reply is simple and powerful in its own right. He fills her with everything that he is- the good and bad! Fills her to the point where he knows she will burst if he doesn’t stop, but he refuses! She has to know that there is no limit to him or his feelings for her.

The flooding of having her magic in him is changing him on a fundamental level, changing him down to what must be his very own DNA.

He can not only see but feel her taking him into every inch of her, letting him layer himself on top her. And he knows that this…. That this time damnit…. Will be for life, “we can’t undo this type of commitment baby- the actually formality of you becoming my conduit is a forgone conclusion!”

Her acceptance is in an instant with it his heart echo’s her actions by letting it join its beat with hers. Letting his soul lightly caress hers- letting his love surround everything that is her.

She is blushing and panting, and he can tell by her magic that her body is more than ready for his- that her heart completely belongs to his. The need of the blessing is hot and wild, the desire to feel the binding is blinding but he knows she needs to consent to him before any of that can happen. His mind, soul, body breaks when she gives him what he needs.

The words are weakly spoken, but none the less is just as powerful as they should be, “Soul to soul- heart to heart, I have chosen my Profeta and he has granted me rapture!”

When the spell snaps into place he knows he is now and forever more whole and complete.

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 **Next**   **Time** : With their connection made clear to one another, their magic seems to only grow. But the distances between them will stretch them, unless they find a way to compensate.

But it’s as Nyla said, given Mox’s age and power he should know a fix.

And Corbin isn’t done with Montana…. Montana has other issues to deal with as well… namely her dreams!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well here is Mox's take on what happened in Her Divulgence. Somewhere down the line I think he grew tired of fighting himself over his feelings for Montana- that and when he finally got a 'taste' of her magic he lost the battle completely.


End file.
